


Impresiones

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaori había asumido que era obra de su imaginación, pero tal vez no había sido así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impresiones

Ocurrió cuando tenían cinco años.

Kaori lo recuerda bien, porque son pocas las veces en que ha visto a Megumi tan contenta como esa ocasión, cuando estaba abriendo el paquete que había llegado desde la ciudad.

Era un regalo de cumpleaños y Megumi misma lo había elegido, aunque le había costado convencer a sus padres de que le comprasen el vestido que aparecía en el catálogo de alguna revista que encontró.

Pero Megumi lo había conseguido y en cuanto lo sacó de su empaque se lo puso, sonriendo frente al espejo y dando vueltas para que los pliegues de la falda se abriesen y bailasen con ella.

Kaori no había entendido el encanto de la prenda —rosa, llena de encajes y lazos—, que parecía apropiada para una fiesta mágica en una serie de televisión y no para la sencilla Sotoba, con sus campos de arroz, rusticas casas e interminables bosques.

—Es extraño —había dicho, pensando en voz alta.

Esa había sido la primera vez que Megumi la había mirado con incredulidad antes de dar media vuelta y salir de su propia habitación con una mueca de molestia, que no desapareció de su rostro hasta que sus padres le aseguraron que se veía muy linda.

Y esa también había sido la primera vez que Kaori había tenido la impresión de que no entendía a Megumi, pero la había descartado poco después, asumiendo que se era obra de su imaginación y Megumi simplemente había actuado así porque quería un elogio.

Pero ahora, que Megumi está amenazándola con voz dulce desde el otro lado de la ventana, Kaori se pregunta si ese fue el comienzo de todo y si esa impresión fue —es— cierta y nunca ha conseguido entender a la que siempre ha considerado su mejor amiga.


End file.
